


The NeverEnding Story

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Black Romance, Canon Queer Character of Color, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: When the phone rings at midnight Kevin doesn’t hang up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first, I have to confess. I feel like I'm doing a disservice to these two by not using the "N" word in these stories. It's how they talk in the movies, and how a lot of Black men talk in real life. I'm sure my own brother has used it a time or two when talking to his boys. But I just. Can't. I still hear my mother in my head going, "Don't use that word! White people are looking at you!" Also, I was never called that as a kid (thankfully) but I did grow up having situations where it felt like people were awfully close to saying it. It's too much of a trigger for me. So I apologize but I will never use the "N" word in a story or in real life. I hope you understand.

When the phone rings at midnight Kevin doesn’t hang up. Doesn’t pretend it was on accident or that it means nothing. He's calling on purpose. Because he’s had a rough day, from arguing with his baby mama over her new man to almost slicing his finger off earlier at the diner, all he really wants is this. He’s too tired at this point to admit what isn’t true. Especially when he hears that voice answer on the other end of the line.

“Hey, Kev. Wass up?”

Chiron is taller now. Stronger, tougher, more vulnerable. Different. Or trying to be. Trying so hard to be hard, but he can’t help that thrilled hum of pleasure underlying his tone. Can’t help reacting. Kevin smiles and closes his eyes, imagining the man is here with him in Miami. In his bed. Beside him where a hand is as far away as it gets. Wrapped up in him completely. Now that he’s found Chiron again he’s realizing there will be no letting go. Not this time.

“Nothin', Black. Was just thinkin' bout you.” He probably shouldn’t have said it. Chiron still gets easily overwhelmed by him, although he never has been able to decide if having such an effect is terrifying or satisfying. Of course, it’s only fair. Chiron has the same effect on him. “What you doin'?”

“…Workin' the block for a while…”

“Aw, I can let you go. Now ain't good.”

There’s a pause for a second. Kevin can feel Chiron thinking, wondering what to say, how honest to be. Then, “I, uh, I can call later. If you want.”

He thinks about telling the man that he constantly crosses his mind, has crossed his mind over the years. Or that he’s always seen Chiron, all of Chiron, as beautiful. He was hooked from the day they became friends as kids and growing up hasn't changed anything. He thinks about telling him he imagines spending the rest of his life with him.

“I’ll be here. Call when you get a chance, Black. No matter what time,” he says instead.

“Kev, if you sleep…”

“I'll wake up for you. Jus' call. I want you to.” Talking to the man while he’s tired is obviously not a good thing, yet he continues to do it. He shakes his head, embarrassed. “Be careful out there.”

“Night, Kev.” Another pause, smaller than before. “Sweet dreams.”

Damn, he has it bad. He can’t even reign in the smile when he responds with, “Night, man.”

He doesn’t use the “l” word. It’s way too soon and neither of them are ready. But Kevin keeps getting closer. Closer to feeling it at least if tonight is any indication. He should tell his family, his ex, his son before he gets caught. Any one of them could come to the diner when Chiron is visiting. Could see his deliberate grin or Chiron watching him as if hypnotized, or maybe even witness them standing too far inside each other's space in the parking lot…

Staring at the numbers on the cell's display while laying in darkness, his body starts to relax. All because of talking to Chiron. Yeah, he thinks. He'll be ready soon enough.

*****~~~~~*****

True to his word Chiron calls him at 3:30 in the morning. Kevin, dead to the world, must sense it because he immediately reaches for his phone. He grumbles a greeting as he slips it between his pillow and cheek.

“I wake you, huh? I can talk to you later, man. Ain't nothin'.”

“Black..., ” he sighs softly. “I tell you to call?”

“Yeah.”

“A'ight then. You straight.”

Knowing the other man is at a loss Kevin starts telling him about a dream he was having about a cat who could speak. They were hanging out in his apartment, just sitting and watching a basketball game on tv. He gets to the part where the cat was talking smack about the Bulls when Chiron snorts before he bursts out laughing. It reminds him of when they were kids, when Kevin did everything he could to make his friend smile. It felt like the sun breaking through the clouds every time he did.

“I 'on't know why you laughin'. Can't nobody talk smack bout the Bulls. Even a cat!” The teasing is obvious in his voice.

“Man, you on one.”

“I'm half sleep. I got an excuse!” He is. His eyelids droop while he drifts in Chiron. “And before you say somethin' it's all good. I like your voice. So don't hang up.”

Chiron doesn't speak for a second. Thinking? Unsure? Just when Kevin's about to ask if he's still there he hears, “I, uh, I like your voice too.”

Kevin takes a deep breath, suddenly hit with how warm he sounds. Sexy. He wasn't expecting that. But now he's wondering what other sounds he can drag out of him given enough patience and privacy. A spark of desire trips its way down his spine.

“Yeah?” he flirts. His eyelids raise as he wakes back up. “What you like bout it?” Silence. “Know what I like bout yours?” he asks, turning the question around. More silence. He keeps talking to cover up the awkwardness. “It's low and soft like a singer's, man. Like you singin' to me. You've sounded like that since we was kids...”

It's true. Kevin never thought of it like that but Chiron speaks so little that when he does there's a rhythm to his words, a certain groove that he gets lost in. “...I sound like that?...”

“Yeah. But it's good, Black. Real good.”

“...Always liked your laugh...,” Chiron whispers in response. “You laugh like you free.”

Kevin is speechless now. He takes a breath, two, before he can comment. “Gettin' there, man.” Finally. “Wish you was here.” A loud yawn erupts from him, interrupting this sweet moment.

“Could drive down tomorrow. I mean...”

Kevin grins with the knowledge that Chiron is just as bound. “That...I'd really like that.”

God must think he's doing something right after a childhood spent in the wrong because Chiron suddenly inhales. Says, “I miss you, Kev.” Exhales into the phone as if he has just dropped a bomb and is bracing for the impact.

He'll be damned if doesn't make him place a hand on his chest to make sure his heart is still there, beating, alive. He knows now, is sure now, this is love in its purest form. Stripped down to the core. Exposed. Permanent. Untouchable. This is the way he loves Chiron.

“Damn,” he chuckles, “your way with words. I'll be at the diner until midnight. You jus' come, I'll be there waitin'.” Silence. Kevin doesn't expect anything less. Chiron has used up the last of his reserves for the night. He'll carry him from here. “Be easy, a'ight?”

When he hangs up he is already on his way to dreamland, Chiron's hand holding his. Pressed against the angles and curves of his body as he murmurs his devotion into his ear. And Chiron's craving, satisfied.

 


End file.
